Borgmesteren
Borgmesteren er den øverst leder af en by, han er dog stadig under rådet. Valg af borgmester: Der er valg til borgmester en gang hver 30 dag, og det er helt frivilligt om man vil stille op til posten. Alle over level 0 har ret til at stille op og til at stemme til valget. Det koster 50 rigsdaler at stille op til et valg, og du får dem ikke tilbage selvom du taber. Hvad kan man se? * Indholdet af ting i rådhuset. * Købs ordre på byens og grevskabets markeder * Salgs ordre på byens og grevskabets marked. * Du kan se alle indtæger og udgifter fra dag til dag, og uge til uge. * Lukkede og åbne lån * Du kan se alle skatter fra byen. * Du kan se alt hvad der er blevet solgt. * Du kan se hvad der er blevet købt/automatisk købt fra markedet. * Du kan bestemme hvad der skal stå når man åbner rådhuset. Postens magt Som borgmester bestyrer du byens økonomi. Du kan se alt hvad byen ejer af ting og sager. Du kan vælge at sælge tingene på markedet, eller du kan købe flere ting på markedet. Du bestyre også over rådhusets kro, hvor du kan sørge for at indbyggerne i byen kan få mad til gode priser. Du kan lave en plan over hvad du vil sælge i kroen, og evt. aftale med nogen af byens borgere om at kunne levere billig mad til kroen, for en lavere pris end på markedet. Du bestemmer også hvad skatten skal være i din by, det er en af de eneste måde at tjene penge ind i pengekassen, men det kræver flere ting, og det kan godt være lidt irriterende for indbyggerne. Han har også retten til at give lån fra byens penge. Bogmesteren kan også sende et brev rundt til alle indbyggerne i byen, hvor man kan fortælle nyheder eller andet til hele byen. Dog kun 1 gang om ugen. Borgmesteren har også ret til at lave nogen små love for byen, men det er ikke meget, da dette ellers bliver lavet af rådet. Det er også bormesterens job, at holde gang i byen. Hvis aktiviteten er lav, har byen svært ved at kører. Men det er borgmesterens job at et land ikke ender sådan. Det er også hans job at beskytte rådhuset fra fremmede magter, som ønsker at overtage byen. Her kan borgmesteren hyre milits som beskytter rådhuset, og som automatisk viser hver dag. Det er også borgmesteren som bestemmer hvem som skal være mentor i byen. Besked fra borgmesteren Beskeden fra borgmesteren er meget vigtig for byen, her kommer alle nyheder fra borgmesteren, og alle smålove som kommer fra ham. Her skriver borgmesteren også ofte hvad max og min. priserne for vare på markedet. Det kan også altid ændres af den bormester som sider på posten, til alt nyt der måtte være i byen. Men det kan nu også være bedst hvis det er meget vigtige nyheder, at skrive det ud til borgerne. Auto opkøb Auto opkøb er en nem måde for borgmesteren at købe ting i byen. Borgmesteren kan bestemme om det skal slås til eller ej. Hvis det er til, så gælder det alle vare som bliver solgt, og det kan blive et problem, vis rådhuset har for mange ting, eller for få penge. Men Borgmesteren har den fulde ret til at bestemme den pris han vil købe vare for, om det skal koste meget eller mindre. Men han skal do huske, at han kun kan ændre dette en gang om ugen. Man skal dog også huske, det er op til den enkelte borger, om man vil sælge til rådhuset eller til det normale marked. Direkte opkøb Du kan også vælge at købe ting som borgmester, du er jo stadig en normal spiller, og derfor køber tingene for dig selv. Men som borgmester, kan du vælge at købe tingene til rådhuset. Men pas på, hvis dette ikke bliver brugt rigtigt, kan du nemt komme til at købe noget til dig selv, for byens penge. Salg af ting Du kan også sælge ting som er i Rådhuset, det foregår ligesom man normalt sælger ting. Du kan bare trykke på at du vil sælge den valgte ting, og så er den på markedet. Du kan også ligesom normale spillere, se alle de ting som du har på markedet i øjeblikket, og hvor du også kan kalde det tilbage, hvis det ikke skal være på markedet mere. Trække dig tilbage Som borgmester kan du vælge at trække dig tilbage, når som helst i din karriere. Når du gør dette, vil der starte et valg 8 dage efter. På denne måde kan du gå af, hvis du ikke kan klare posten, eller hvis du simpelthen ikke dur til det. Det giver alle en ny mulighed for at stille op til et nyt valg, og du vil fortsætte som en normal person. Hyre milits Som borgmester har du krav på beskyttelse af rådhuset. Du som den eneste kan hyre milits til at holde vagt ved rådhuset. Du kan bestemme hvor mange penge de skal have, og hvor mange der må arbejde med det. (max 4 personer). Det er ligesom et helt normalt job, hvor du beskytter rådhuset mod ondsinde oprøre. Borgmesteren kan bestemme over hvor mange der skal være, 2 dage frem i tiden. Hvis det ikke bliver ændret, vil den automatisk gå over til 0, og å er rådhuset usikkert. Statistikker: Du har som bormester også adgang til en række statistikker om byen: * Antal spillere i byen på hvert level. * Antallet af marker i byen. * Antallet af dyr i byen. * Antal værksteder i byen. Skat Du er også den eneste som kan bestemme hvad skatten skal være i byen. Der er 2 forskellige skatter, en på værksteder og på marker. Man skal bare huske at man skal bruge 5 finans point for at opkræve skat. Opdragelse af dyr Borgmesteren kan for 200 rigsdaler, aktivere automatik opdragelse. Dette gør at rådhuset passer på alle dyr i byen, og man ikke behøver selv at passe dem. Men dette bliver aldrig brugt så meget, får der er ikke en særlig stor indkomst ved det. Men det bliver ofte brugt i ferierne, når spillerene ikke er der. Hyre folk til point Du kan hyre folk fra stats vejen til at lave point til byen. Dette er vigtigt, for ellers kan byen ikke lave nogen forskellige ting, f.eks. Skat. Kroen Det er bormesteren som bestemmer over rådhusets kro i byen, denne kro er altid i byen. Denne fungere på samme måde som normale kroer, man kan sælge alt, og man bestemmer selv prisen. Vær opmærksom på, at alle priser du skriver er i 1/100 rigsdaler, og ikke bare i rigsdaler. Økser I byer med skove, kan borgmesteren give økser til folk, så de kan arbejde i skoven, uden selv at have en økse. På denne måde får byen nogen træ, da folk skal aflevere X stykke træ pr. gang de låner en økse. Borgmesteren styre hvor mange økser kan bruges, og skal sørge for at de bliver slebet og at der kommer nye når de bliver ødelagt.